


Ah! Love

by justaus



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunsuk is barely mentioned, kind of haters to lovers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaus/pseuds/justaus
Summary: Byounggon and Yonghee didn't have the best start on their relationship, but the elder was ready to change that.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ah! Love

The semester was only one week apart from ending but Bae Jinyoung was already planning one of his extravagant parties again, inviting almost everyone on campus and organizing everything, even though he could be focused on his final exams instead, but it was impossible! His parties were one of the most famous around campus, everyone wanted to attend and that was the reason why he personally handed invitations because his house wasn't big enough to fit more than 300 people. 

_— Byounggon! Bro! —_ the host of the parties yelled in the university's cafe, catching everyone's attention but his friend's. Jinyoung sighed and walked to where his friend was sitting. — _Dude._ — he took out Byounggon's earphones, receiving a soft punch on his right shoulder. — _Hey, that hurt._

— Sorry _. What do you need? I'm busy here._ — Byounggon drank his coffee and attempted to put his earphones back but Jinyoung stopped him.

— _You're literally doing nothing, Gon. Pay attention to me! I'm your best friend!_ — the younger sighed and pouted, making Byounggon giggle. — _If you keep being an hermit, Yonghee is never going to pay attention to you._

— _Shut up!_ — Byounggon covered Jinyoung's mouth with his hands, checking if anyone heard them but luckily no one did. Yonghee was sitting just two tables away from them but he was focused on his book. — _Don't say his name out loud, Jinyoung._

 _— Okay, I'm sorry. It just slipped out of my mouth_. — he chuckled and the elder rolled his eyes. — _Whatever. You know I'm throwing a party next week, right? To celebrate the end of the semester and that we will be free for a few months._

 _— You're throwing a party to celebrate and you don't even know if you'll pass. —_ Byounggon commented, erasing every bit of emotion the younger had on his body. 

_— I can't listen! I can't listen, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. —_ Jinyoung made a fuss with his hands, making his friend laugh. — _So, as I was saying; I'll throw a party and I think you should invite him._ — Byounggon didn't know what he was talking about until Jinyoung's eyes posed on someone behind him, making Byounggon turn around and realize that he was talking about Yonghee. 

— _Are you out of your mind? There's no way he's gonna say yes! He hates partying._ — Byounggon almost shouted. — _And he doesn't like me that much so… I'm not going to invite him._

 _— Wait, why doesn't he like you? What did you do? —_ Jinyoung was confused. 

— _Well… I may have accidentally called him an annoying know-it-all when we were having an argument in the politics class._ — Byounggon confessed and the flashbacks of that day came to his mind. He regretted it. He wished he was as intelligent as Yonghee.

_— You're so stupid, why did you do that?_

_— I regretted it the second those words slipped out of my mouth but what's done is done, right? He hates me now._

_— I don't think he hates you, maybe if you apologized… because I'm pretty sure you didn't apologize, did you?_ — Byounggon just stayed quiet, that was a no. — _Go and apologize! It's your opportunity. Here you have the invitations. One for you and the other for him, go ahead! —_ Jinyoung patted his back before getting up to give some more invitations to people in the café. 

Byounggon just stayed there, looking at the envelopes on his hands. He wasn't one to be shy or introverted, in fact, he was just as extroverted as Jinyoung and that was one of the reasons why he was popular around campus; but when it came to Yonghee, he was the opposite. He had liked the younger for years, ever since they were in high school together. When Byounggon stepped into the university building for the first time and saw him in the same classroom as him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, or unlucky maybe? He never got the chance to talk to Yonghee and the only time he did, he said something insulting. 

He stopped overthinking and got up to walk towards Yonghee's table but the younger wasn't there anymore. He looked around and spotted him exiting the cafe. Byounggon quickly grabbed his backpack and the coffee he would later throw on the bin to catch Yonghee's steps. 

— _Yonghee?_ — Byounggon asked, grabbing his arm softly. The younger stopped walking and turned around to stare at the hand on his arm. — _Sorry. I shouldn't have done that._ — Byounggon apologized, letting go of Yonghee's arm. 

_— Yeah, you shouldn't have. Now if you excuse me…_ — he turned around again to keep walking, he didn't really want to talk to Byounggon but the latter walked faster to block Yonghee's way and stand in front of him.

— _I know you must be busy but… I just, uh._ — Byounggon was nervous as hell, he scratched his neck, hearing Yonghee sighing.

— _Byounggon, I'm in a hurry right now._

— _Yes, I'm aware. I just wanted to apologize for what I've said the other day. I didn't mean it_. — Byounggon began, getting a weird look from the younger. — _You're so intelligent and I have no idea why I've said that. I mean, I would love to have your brain. Well, not yours actually but your intelligence and–_

 _— Yes, I got it. —_ Yonghee interrupted him, smiling at how stupid and cute Byounggon sounded. _— Don't worry, I'm aware I'm a swot_. — the younger smiled, embarrassed. 

— _No, I mean, kind of? But hey, that's good! Not everyone has the mental capacity you have to study and just… be intelligent._

 _— Yes, everyone has it. —_ Yonghee said. — _I have to go…_ — he pointed at the classroom across the campus. 

— _Uh, yeah, one more thing and I'll stop bothering you._ — he gave him one of the invitations Jinyoung had given him earlier. — _My friend, Jinyoung, is throwing a party next week to celebrate that we ended the semester and I was wondering if you'd like to go?_ — Yonghee looked at the envelope and hesitated for seconds, he wasn't sure. 

— _I'm not really a big fan of parties but thanks._

 _— I know. That's what I told him, that you didn't like parties but he still insisted._ — Byounggon rolled his eyes and attempted to slide the invitation back to his pocket due to his failed mission but Yonghee grabbed it. 

— _I'll think about it… I'll text you if I'm going or not, is that okay? —_ Byounggon nodded and smiled, like a kid with candies. — _I'll see you around. Thanks._ — Yonghee left and Byounggon couldn't be happier.

* * *

The days passed and it was finally the day of the party. Even though the final exams came to an end and all his projects too, Byounggon didn't get the text from Yonghee; which meant that the younger wasn't attending the party. 

— _If you're gonna have that ass face all night, don't even bother to stay._ — Jinyoung said, fixing his shirt and tucking it inside his pants. — _Let me guess, Yonghee didn't text you, did he?_ — Byounggon shook his head, checking his phone. — _Oh, come on, man! You knew he didn't like parties, just invite him a coffee or something in the summer! But tonight let's have some fun._ — Jinyoung winked at him, fixing his hair a bit before the doorbell rang, indicating that the first guests had arrived.

Jinyoung went to open the door and Byounggon just stayed in the kitchen, checking his phone every five minutes to see if Yonghee texted him but nothing happened. 

He didn't realize that a few hours passed until the kitchen was full of random people he didn't know. He felt claustrophobic being in a place with so many people where you could barely walk. Trying hard, he got out of that place and headed to his best friend's backyard. There were people there too but not as many as inside the house. He would usually enjoy his friend's parties but that time, he couldn't. What was the reason? Was it because the party was boring or did he find it boring because Yonghee didn't attend? He was about to call a taxi and go home but he felt someone putting a hand on his shoulder.

— _Hi._ — Byounggon recognized that voice. Could it be possible? He turned around and saw the person he had been waiting all night standing next to him. Byounggon couldn't help it but smile. 

— _You came._ — he said, still with a smile on his face. 

— _Yes… sorry for not texting you. I actually wasn't planning on attending but Hyunsuk basically dragged me here._ — Yonghee rolled his eyes.

— _Thanks to Hyunsuk then. —_ Byounggon giggled. — _So… Do you drink? I can go bring you something._ — he pointed at the house. 

— _No, I don't like alcohol. Thank you_. — Yonghee sat down on the grass and started playing with the flowers there, Byounggon sitting next to him.

The situation was awkward, he was not going to lie. It was the first time in years that they were sitting together and having, kind of, a conversation. Byounggon's heart was racing by just looking at how cute Yonghee looked. He was wearing a simple black and white striped shirt, with black ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket. 

_— You look… you look good tonight._ — Byounggon broke the ice between them, catching Yonghee's attention who just smiled at him and Byounggon could feel his heart wanting to come out of his chest. 

_— Do I? This isn't really my style but yeah, Hyunsuk was in charge of my outfit tonight because he says I dress like an old man._ — Yonghee shrugged. He wasn't very comfortable with it but the fact that Byounggon liked it just warmed his heart. 

_— Yeah, I think you look gorgeous. This style really suits you._ — Byounggon talked too fast and didn't realize what he said until he locked eyes with Yonghee, who was just nodding awkwardly. — _Do you dance?_ — he changed topics, getting up from the ground and extending a hand to Yonghee. 

_— Do you want an honest answer?_ — the younger looked up at the man in front of him. 

_— Well… knowing you don't like parties, I'm guessing you don't like dancing either…._

_— You're correct._

_— I can teach you. —_ Byounggon smiled at him.

 _— I really don't want to embarrass myself._ — Yonghee shook his head. — _Thank you._

— _Hey, listen!_ — the elder closed his eyes and started singing the slow song that was being played. — _C'mon, these songs are the easiest to dance to_! — Byounggon grabbed Yonghee's arms and made him get up. He pulled the younger one closer to his body and placed both of his hands on his waist waist. Yonghee was just standing awkwardly in front of him, not knowing what to do with his hands. — _You're supposed to put your arms on my shoulders…_ — Byounggon softly guided Yonghee's arms to his shoulders, which made them close the space between them for just a few more centimeters. — _Now we just… move at the rhythm of the music. It's easy._

Byounggon tried to avoid Yonghee's eyes, that were posed on him and moved him softly by his waist, feeling how tense the younger was. Yonghee looked away for a moment, letting Byounggon admire his profile. Byounggon was nervous, he felt like a kid in love. He was a kid in love. He liked Yonghee so much and he needed to do something about it, but at the same time, he didn't want to ruin anything. They were just becoming friends, he didn't want to ruin that. 

Byounggon led his eyes from Yonghee's beautiful eyelashes to his lips, and hell if he wanted to kiss them. Yonghee had the most plump, nice and kissable lips he had ever seen. But he stopped staring at them when Yonghee turned his head to him again, finding Byounggon deeply looking at him, with the space between them almost nonexistent. 

Yonghee was not sure, or pretended not to know, what was happening there but there was one thing he knew for sure, he wanted to kiss Byounggon. If someone asked him if he liked someone a week earlier, he would have definitely said no but that night, that moment with Byounggon, when they were dancing together, he knew something was happening. Something he had never felt for the elder before. 

And so he did it. He reunited all the courage he had and tiptoed to meet Byounggon's lips with his, intertwining his fingers in Byounggon's hair, softly playing with it while Byounggon tightened the grip of his hands on his waist. 

The background music was perfect for the moment. Byounggon wanted to stay like that forever, he could get used to kissing Yonghee's soft lips everyday but sadly, they had to break it; putting their foreheads together and smiling at each other. 

— _That was..._ — Byounggon tried to talk, but Yonghee put a finger on his lips. 

— _Don't talk before I regret what I have just done._ — Yonghee joked. 

— _Why would you regret it? —_ Byounggon pouted, leaving Yonghee's waist to cross his arms on his chest. — _I know I'm a bad kisser but…_

_— No, wait, you're not a bad kisser. I just panicked and said that but can we not talk about it now please?_

_— Or what?_

— _Or I'll have to kiss you again to shut you up._ — Yonghee said, dead serious. 

— _Then do it. —_ Byounggon mocked him and Yonghee laughed before cupping Byounggon's face on his hands and kissing him again. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you came here from the gonhun/gonhee sad twt au, I hope you liked this fluffy story lol


End file.
